This invention relates to a package.
Packages and packages formed from cardboard such as corrugated cardboard and formed from material having like properties and used for transportation of fruit, for example,
are known which stack one upon another and which may be interconnected for example by interlocking tongues and apertures. Such packages can be disadvantageous in that applying strapping or other pressures to the package may cause the material from which the wrapper of the package is made to compress. For example, a stack of such packages may compress about 1 mm to 11/2 mm for each thickness of board. Thus in a 30 high stack compression of up to 90 mm can occur. Such compression can cause difficulties, for example, size regularity may be lost, pressure can be exerted on the contents in some circumstances and there can be strength losses in the package as well as air gap loss.